versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Garterbelt
Garterbelt is one of the protagonists of the anime "Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt" by Gainax. Background Garterbelt lived his life as a crime lord, knowing that he would one day get killed for what he has. When that day came, Garterbelt was sent on a mission by God. However, Garterbelt rejected his quest as he was not a man of God. Judgement casted Garterbelt to ancient eras as far back as millions of years ago until he accepted his quest. Garterbelt lived for years and years, running away from his destined quest by God. Finally, in the modern era, Garterbelt accepted his quest, and became Reverend Garterbelt, with many powers and abilities granted by God. Garterbelt now aids Panty and Stocking, two fallen angels who are on a mission to return to heaven once they prove themselves worthy of doing so. However, his past, for the most part, remains secret. Stats Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Fought with a transformed Corset who was using the Demon Sisters as weapons) Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought with Corset, who appears to be stronger than the Anarchy Sisters and the Demon Sisters) Durability: Large Planet Level (Took a meteor that destroyed the entire surface of the planet prior to becoming an emissary of God) Hax: Immortality ''', '''Regeneration Intelligence: High (Has millions of years worth of knowledge, has a close relationship with God, who provides him with insights and knowledge) Stamina: Very High (Capable of running away for millions of years. Fought with Corset and should be comparable to the Anarchy and Demon Sisters) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Immortality': God can keep him alive as long as he needs to. *'Regeneration': Regenerated from bits and pieces. Equipment *'Shotgun': Has a shotgun in his afro. *'Rifle': Stores a rifle in his afro. *'Machine Gun': Owns a machine gun. He has seemingly unlimited ammunition. *'Ammunition': Can keep taking ammo out of his afro. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Fought with Corset, who was wielding the Demon Sisters as weapons *Comparable to Panty and Stocking, who can: **Harm the Other Gods, who is casually capable of destroying buildings **Create explosions that dwarf buildings **Destroy a gymnasium with a single firing of a gun **Destroy a ghost who was going to crash into the moon within a minute Speed/Reactions *May have ran around the Earth, similar to Stocking *Comparable to Stocking Anarchy, who ran around the Earth in seconds *Can keep up with the Other Gods, who is the Ultimate Ghost, making him superior to a ghost capable of moving to the moon in around a minute *Capable of running around the world for millions of years Durability/Endurance *Survived being struck by lightning *Far superior to Chuck, who regularly survives being struck by lightning *Can run for millions of years Skill/Intelligence *Aids Panty and Stocking *Has great knowledge of ghosts *Is often given knowledge by God *Has millions of years worth of knowledge *Very skilled fighter, especially with guns Weaknesses *He is capable of being temporarily killed *Lacks the diverse weapon choice the angels and demons have Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Firearm Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Large Planet Level Category:Sub-Relativistic Category:Gainax Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Humans